User talk:Leonoboru
=2009= Welcome! Hi Leonoboru -- we're excited to have Emperor's New Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro 17:08, November 4, 2009‎ Oi Oi, estou aqui!--- Salada22 Cara, sou eu! Não precisava me mandar aquilo! Já votei na pesquisa! Votei em "A outra alavanca!", devíamos criar logo a página de FI, FA e FU para as pessoas votarem. Ou é melhor esperarmos mais gente entrar?--- 'Salada22 Sim, gostei do design e vou editar um artigo qualquer. Mas antes, me mandaram uma mesagem em Total Drama Wiki. Já volto. Ah, foi você. Hum, olha, como é mesmo o nome daquele cara gordinho que é fã do Kusco, da Nova Escola do Imperador? Acabei de criar a página dela, mas está pequena. Editei a página da Malina. Tô criando a página da Chaca. Como crio uma wikia, faço esses fundos, e etc?--- 'Salada22 Sim, eu sabia da imagem, parabéns.---''' Salada22 É que eu to fazendo um negócio da Lindsay no computador e preciso pegar imagens e informações do TDW.---''' Salada22 Olha, esta wiki tá difícil. Colocar sobre os eps já é difícil. E precisamos assistir TODOS os eps pra por mais informações dos personagens!---''Salada22 Concorda?---''Salada22 Ok, vou agora mesmo chamar meus amigos!---''Salada22 Eu chamei 3 amigos do Total Drama Wiki! Se nenhum veio, não é problema meu!---''Salada22 Sim, eu adoraria!---''Salada22 1- Fiz o fã-clube do Kuzco! Entra nele! 2- Fiz uma wiki para a série de livros "As Aventuras do Caça-Feitiço" (provavelmente você não conheçe)---''Salada22 He, he! Só tem eu mesmo! Mas antes, deixe eu mudar minha imagem de exebição!---''Salada22 Pronto! Pode me colocar como usuário do mês! E mais uma coisa: daqui a pouco, vou ver o filme 2012 com meus amigos. Você sabe se é bom?---''Salada22 Sabe, estou confuso! Eu vou virar FU deste mês ou do mês que vem?---''Salada22 Eu não achei o filme no YouTube!Salada22 Talk Ei! Eu não ia virar usuário do mês?---Salada22 Talk Olha, eu vou rescrever o 1º episódio, ok? ;D---Salada22 Talk FA Minha suguestão para próximo FA: The Emperor's New Groove---Salada22 Estou trabalhando no episódio 1, para colocar nesta wiki.---------Salada22 Talk Episódio 1 Vc pode terminar de escrever sobre o ep 1? È meio cansativo ficar escrevendo sobre um episódio. Só falta a parte 3. O link para esta parte.---Salada22 Talk Vai, por favor!---Salada22 Talk Cara, o futuro FA depende de você! Vai logo!--Salada22 Talk Já faz horas que te pedi!--Salada22 Talk Advice Hey, it's me from Total Drama Wiki, Codyfan12. (Sorry, I do not speak spanish :-/) Your wiki seems good but has a few issues. The first is as a starting new wikia, I don't think it is time for Featured User, Featured Article, or Featured Image until your wiki grows some more. There are only a few editors that edit, and 15 articles. That is a good start, but at this speed, either you will run into a low voting amount or run out of articles and users to feature. Also, I really don't think you need to remove anything "unrelated" or anything yet. Also, you are kinda stealing our formula we use on the wikia for the main page and that isn't very creative. So basically this is a good wikia, but could have some changes done. Thank you for reading this message. --Codyfan12 Look! 02:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Oh crud I forgot! If you are an admin, you can do everything a rollback can do. You don't need a user as a rollback and an administrator. --Codyfan12 Look! 02:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) =2010= Nice wiki. :) Great wiki, It looks very professional. :) (sorry I can't speak spanish :P) --NIzzy knows, sees and 19:31, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Bom, a verdade, é que eu esqueci dela! E, cara, você tá me ignorando! Eu falo oi pra vc no TDW e vc não responde!--Salada22 Hi Well, this wiki looks really cool now. Good job :) It would be awesome if you checked on the Total Drama Wiki sometime. We need users since we are losing a lot, and you're one of those friendly active ones. Did you see the TDA special yet? It was a great episode... Well, nice talking to you. --Codyfan12 Look! 01:07, April 8, 2010 (UTC) =2012= Credits Hi, I am trying to find a credit of Emperor's New School.The credit was about the trading card game;Kuzco and Kronk were both seniors but still fighting about the card game.Do you know which episode is it ? Thank you =2013= URL When someone linked to your wiki I initially thought they may have made a typo in the URL based on the spelling. Do you have any interest in changing to a different URL? When the Wikia Staff do this, the old URL still works, it just forwards it to the new one. Instead of "EmpeorsNewOrld.wikia" as it currently is, I noticed that "ENW.wikia" is free, for example (since this would cover the 'Emperor's New Wiki' title at the top) and EmperorsNew.wikia is also free. +Y 19:13, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Courtesy I'm seeking to adopt this wiki, and will be opening an Adoption Request. If you still get these alerts, if you'd like to grant me Bureaucrat and Admin rights, I'd appreciate it. Please and Thank You --Love Robin (talk) 13:13, November 9, 2013 (UTC)